


Worn Leather

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiar findings.<br/>Fill for smallfandomflsh's Deja Vu challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Leather

*****

Face stepped into the Army Surplus, pausing in the doorway to let his eyes adjust to the dimness inside after being out in the bright sun. He nodded to the man behind the counter before scanning the store as he walked around, smiling when he caught sight of the lurid yellow of Murdock’s Hawaiian shirt in the very far corner. 

“Hey buddy, you left your phone in the van. We’re getting ready to go.”

“Faceman! Check it out!” Murdock held out an old worn leather A2 pilot jacket.

“That’s… nice?” Face scrunched his nose at the barely visible tiger and words on the back, Da Nang 1970. _‘Christ, that thing’s older than me.’_

“Nice? It’s awesome!” Murdock grinned broadly before he slipped the jacket on.

“Something wrong with yours?” Face watched as the pilot viewed the jacket in the mirror.

“Nope. I love mine but this one’s…huh.” Murdock stopped as he pulled something out of the pocket.

“What is it?” Face moved closer, placing his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder as he tried to see what Murdock had found.

Murdock held up a faded Polaroid picture of two men. 

A good looking blond wearing a suit, the other with brown hair peeking out from beneath a blue baseball cap and wearing what looked to be the jacket Murdock had on. The taller man in the cap had his arm slung around the blond’s shoulder, neither looked at the camera with their bright smiles, but at each other. 

“Wonder who they are.” Murdock flipped the photo over.

Face had no idea but he did know that look, knew it very well. He smiled and turned, placing a kiss into the shaggy hair of the pilot. Just as Murdock’s hand came up, his fingers sliding over Face’s cheek an exasperated groan came from behind them.

“Why I gotta come find y’alls asses? Ain’t got no time for y’all to be in here pawing at each other. Let’s go.”

They turned towards a scowling B.A. 

“Aww, B.A. come here. I got cuddles for you, too.” Murdock held his arms out as he launched himself at the mechanic. 

“Man, get off me, fool.” B.A. growled as he none too gently peeled Murdock off of him.

Face laughed as Murdock went in for another hug.

“You need to get him off me.” B.A. fixed Face with a glare as Murdock latched onto his arm.

Face held his hands up. “Hey, you’re the one who didn’t want us pawing at _each other_.” 

“I take it back. Stop hugging on me, Crazy. Go hang on someone who wants it.” B.A. pointed in Face’s direction.

“You want it. Don’t deny it, big guy.” Murdock chuckled. 

“Y’all ain’t right. Should leave you both here.” B.A. grumbled as he walked away. 

“You’re not getting it?” Face asked as Murdock took the jacket off and hung it on the rack. 

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You sure?” 

“Yep."  Murdock smiled mischievously. "I didn’t get a chance to go into the comic book store. Think that big ol’ mudsucka will mind?” 

“Murdock.” Face rolled his eyes.

“Just thought I’d ask.” 

“Time to go. Bosco was the warning. The next one’s Hannibal and he won’t be as pleasant.” 

“Onward, my good man!” Murdock ordered in a British accent as he pointed to the exit.

Face slid a hand over the pilot’s shoulder before he started towards the front of the store. 

Murdock followed, lagging just a bit as he looked at the photo once more before slipping it into the pocket of his cargo shorts.  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
Excuse my incredibly nerdy Stephen King's Dark Towerish interpretation of Deja Vu. Like my friend Tammy said, _"_ _They're on diff levels of the tower!~! " ;)_

 

[](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/?action=view&current=00054606.jpg)

 

 


End file.
